Habits
by Lria
Summary: #9: He doesn't think he could fall deeper in love than this.
1. Habits

**A/N:** It's Remembrance Day so I'm wearing a poppy right now as I write this. :)

So, FFF- Thanks to a reviewer of mine (**theMoporter**), and me, I decided not to spam everybody's (including the Vocaloid's) front page, and bunch up together all the Len/Rin oneshots I will ever have. This won't have a proper updating date thingy majig; I will upload/write a oneshot whenever I want. /shot

Also, the title of this story only relates to this oneshot. It won't change, and it sometimes it won't match any of the oneshots in here. ... Er, sorry if that doesn't make sense. OTL

Anyways.. enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Not now, not ever.

.. Unless I get rich or something.

/hit

**Warning: Contains inappropriate language for young ones, and slight sexual themes.** |||orz

* * *

_#1 – Habits _

_Rin has some habits that Len will never understand... but can take advantage of._

* * *

Rin sighed, feeling the cool air hit her body like a breeze of wind...

Okay, who am I kidding. Yeah, no. That first sentence was just my imagination.

_What? _It doesn't sound wrong! ..

Does it.. ?

Urgh! Whatever. All I hear now is the shower running and the stupid comments my brain makes.

See? Like that one. It's so stupid it just called itself stupid.

And again.

… And again.

Uh.. anyways. I also hear my stomach growling...

Oh yeah, I haven't ate yet. Ah, mind as well grab a banana from the kitchen, which is like, two feet away from me.

I got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a banana like my brain had told me too.

Wait.

Who the hell am I talking to?

…

…

Whatever. Doesn't matter, I guess. Probably just my brain being stupid again.

Anyways, I -

ASDJFTRGORSDJUGHJURFELDKFMC! I CAN'T HEAR THE SHOWER RUNNING ANYMORE! OH GOD, SHE'S COMING OUT ANY SECOND NOW. OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP!

"Len~" I heard her call out and I gulped.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

I mentally face palmed, and answered back normally (whoa, how did I do that?), "Rin, I'm in the kitchen, which is...You're right in front of me." I looked up, and I groaned, quickly turning away. "Ugh! Rin! Why do you always-"

I heard the refrigerator door open and I closed my eyes in exasperation. I heard her jug down something, before letting out a huff of air with a "Haah!"

Now I heard footsteps. Coming. Closer. And closer.

To me.

Shit. She's doing it again. Apparently this is becoming her habit now.

Shit. Dude, she better not.

I swear, I- Ugh!

"Len~" I felt her body press against mine, and my face immediately reddened. I was glad my head was still turned. "Why don't you turn around and face me?"

AHAH. Now, okay, children. I know you're probably thinkin', "Wow, is Rin trying to seduce him or something," and I will have to say: Yes, yes she is.

But she does it purposely to annoy me since she knows I hate it.

... Well, kind of hate it.

Anyways, she does it everyday, and sometimes even at random times. It's her habit now. But I'm not getting used to it. Well, okay, I am. But I'm not used to seeing her... like _that._

Like what, you ask?

Er, you know. _That._ When you just come out of the shower, and you come out of the bathroom...

with no towels...

and no clothes...

you know right, _that_?

_That._

Urgh! Fine, I'll say it!

T-That.

You k-know...

_Naked._

There, are you happy now?

But since Rin is flat, I guess it's better. Since I won't have to suffer than if she had... uh. Anyways, so yeah, when I say flat, I mean, _flat._ I would know, I've seen many others.

...

Okay, I am _not_ a player, or a man-whore, or what everything else Rin calls me. I don't use Miku, Meiko, Luka, Neru, and a bunch of others as my sex buddy, cause if I did, my God, gross as it sounds, Rin would already have lost her virginity.

By me.

Her brother.

Which is, _not possible_. Nuh-uh, never, nada, zip, zero, zip-pi-di-do-da.

Okay, that last one was unnecessary but, you get my point.

But, yeah, it sounds disgusting, like, me, her brother, fucking his own sister.

That's just... no.

…

…

…

…

.

.

.

OKAY! I ADMIT IT, I'VE THOUGHT OF IT BEFORE! OKAY? THERE! I SAID IT! GOD!

…

…

I mean, uh, no.

Gross.

I flinched, almost jolting her off me when – wow, I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice that she was there hugging me the whole time – she spoke. "Leeeen~!"

"Agh, what?" I replied, jumping a little.

"Turn around, won't ya?"

"Ahahaha... how about no."

I bet you all my money she's smirking right now.

Sometimes, I wonder, I WONDER, take note of the wonder; if we ever were to do things that siblings should never do, who's going to be the top?

I mean, sure, obviously me. But Rin...

Scares me sometimes.

Like a lot.

A lot. A lot.

"Ahaha," she mocked my nervous laugh, "How about," she paused, and I jerked when she pulled me closer to her.

Uggggggggggh, shit shit shit shit shit, IhopeI'mnotgettingaboner, shit shit shit shit shit.

Fuck my life.

Just when I thought it wouldn't get worse, it did. I twitched when I felt her breath against my ear. She leaned in closer and whispered, "The opposite of no?"

I bet I got a boner right there and then. BUT ANYWAYS.

I gulped, before replying, "Ahahah," yes, I repeated my nervous laugh again. "Isn't the opposite of no, _still_ no? Just so you know."

Yeeeeah, that rhymed.

… Not that I intended it to. It just... came.

Oh, whoops. That sounded kinda wrong. It just... _came._

Ahah.

"_Let me show you what the opposite of no is."_

OH GOD. That scared me like shit!

Ugh, but before I could react or reply, I felt her warm hands grab my face and turn it around, making me face her.

_Fuck._

She _knows_ that's the part where I break out.

I growled – and I seriously don't know why I always do that – when I saw her bare skin against my clothes. That smooth skin that I've touched so many times... And I want to touch it now.

I shoved her roughly against the refrigerator.

Fine; if that was her habit, _this_ was mine.

* * *

**A/N:** That had no plot whatsoever. I don't even know if you guys get what Len's babbling about in here, but it was really fun to write out Len's thoughts. 8D

Leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press back button, whatever you want. But if you do the first two, I'll love you forever and ever! It'll also encourage me to write more and update faster! 8D

/shot


	2. Procrastination

**A/N: **LOOOOOOOOL SORRY IF SOME OF YOU GOT THIS 3 TIMES. I WAS BEING STUPID AND I HAD TO FIX SOME STUFF. BUT NOW IT'S COOL. i think D:

anyways, AKSDJHFDJKSLKJDFKDSJHFDK WHY. WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO DAMN COOL AND AWESOME. _WHY._

I LOOKED AT MY INBOX LIKE A DAY AFTER I POSTED UP THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS AND I GOT LIKE IDK HOW MANY MESSAGES BUT IT WAS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME CRY (well actually I laughed out loud in joy, and ended up creeping my mom out). YOU GUYS. JUST. _I CAN'T EVEN._ SFJDKSLKDJFKD THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND KJSSKALKDSJKSA;LSKDJKSL THE STORY ALERTS AKDJDKLFKJDSLDJFJDK AND PLS KEEP SUPPORTING ME. YOU GUYS ARE ALL TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL, LIKE, _WHAT IS THISSSS._

K I SHOULD STOP IT WITH THE CAPS AND LIKE SHUTUP.

anyways, KASJDKS another chapter ! 8D but this chapter is on len, and rin's not going to be in this chapter (but he mentions her and stuff) so, sorry it's only slight len/rin for this chapter i guess OTL and while i was typing this i realized my birthday was coming up so i was like "HOLY CRAP, MY BIRTHDAYS LIKE SO CLOSE WTFWTFWTFWTF!"

yeeah, FFFFF- FINALLY TURNING 14.

but anyways, idek. like this chapter is so random, but I had so much fun writing this holy shit. Oh yeah, and it's partly based on _Hot Cocoa,_ with the hot chocolate part. And basically this fanfic is Len's homework paper and this is what he's typing in his paper.

LOL HE'S SUCH A REBEL.

k anyways, enjoy ?

**Disclaimer: **I like pie :) but i dont own pie either.

**Warning: A lot of swearing, randomness, spelling errors, and bad grammar. **:|

* * *

_#2 – Procrastination_

_It's midnight and Len is finishing up his homework._

* * *

The French Revolution was a horrible event, but it had some benefits too. One of them was THAT THEY HAD A DECLARATION OF RIGHTS OF MAN AND CITIZENS.

... OKAY THATS IT FUCK YOU SOCIALS. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID ROBESPIERRE AND YOUR GUILLOTINE AND what the fuck I was typing in caps

anyways I hate your stupid little country. Well actually, I like france and paris and all that, but your goverment and king sucked like shit, i'd put emphasis on the sucked but I dont really know how to work this word processor. Oh shit rins coming in okay fuck fuck fuck delete button where the fu

hgfdsawesdrgfhkjl;hgfdfghjklkjhgtfrdfg

okay im back. Rin was just giving me some hot chocolate. Oh what the hell I mustve sat on the laptop and my butt probably spammed some random letters

What time is it- holy shit its 12

okay I should probably stop talking to myself

I want to finish this early so I can get into bed to sleep with rin and LOL JK I meant sleep I want to sleep early you didnt see anythign else

WHAT THE FUCK HOW AM I GETTING SPELLING ERRORS FUCK OFF ENGLISH GOD who cares if I spelled anythign wrong is it even wrong jesus

okay I should probably continue on my paper though if I want to go sleep with rin tonight OH LOL I GOT YOU I mean just sleep, I dont want eyebags or anything since I need to look amazing and beautiful when I go to school tmr

or if I do go tmr maybe I should fake a cough and a sneeze right now

well actually I would but mine sounds so real so goddamn real that even rin knows its fake, thats how great and awesome they are

shit I should work on this its like 12:04 and I need my beauty sleep

anyways so mmmmmmmmmmm this chocalate is good wait how did I spell choclate wrong what the shit

im gonna go check my tumblr

AHAHHAAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAH TROLOLOLLLOLOLOLOLOLOL AHHAHHAHAH LOOOOOOOL SOMEONE KILL ME OH GOD SOMEONE SHOOT ME ON GOD IM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LOUD AT 12 OH GOD RINS GONNA

I FUCKING LOVE YOU TUMBLR. I have like 399 followers wait I lost a follower ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME oh LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL I just reminded myself of that face omg and the ffffffffuuuuuuuu face and the y u no face and HOLY SHIT I LOVE TUMBLR

okay wait theres a link that says it'll help me finish my homework WOW I JUST LOGGED OFF

k I guess that does help me

k I should legit start now

holy legit

legit

legit

LEGIT

SHIT I LOVE THAT WORD

yeah I should start

uh where was I

oh uh,

The other good benefit was that the feudal system vanished and

what the fuck why did I type vanish what the hell does that even make sence

k I love thesaurases and whoever invented them

The other good benefit was that the feudal system ceased and Robespierre was replaced with the Thermidorians. These group of people believed in peace and was eager to make it.

k wow I typed so much im gonna get such a good mark on this

im gonna type more for extra marks

On July 14, 1989, Bastille fell. Mobs attacked the building and the mercenary troops that were sent from the king helped. After they stole all the gun powder, they released 7 prisoners along the way. And to end it, they cut off the governor's head and paraded it down the streets.

Holy shit I had to read this article and my textbook and waste fucking 15 minutes just to research and type like 2 sentences what the fuck

but I liked reading the parading part, not cause im sadistic but its just that parades are cool and I love them

k I am done fuck this I typed like 29384923 words so im gonna save this and then im gonna go get into bed with rin

oh god rin im not even that sleepy yet so she might be up all night

im gonna go so hard on her tonight cause its kinda still early

hmmmmmmmm 12:38 not bad we can do it and then i'll some time for some beauty sleep too, good deal gooooooooooood deeeeeeeal

k wait save is ctrl then s right

uh what should this be called..

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OMG ITS AT THE TOP OF MY DOCUMENT AHAHHAAHHHAHHHA BEST NAME EVER

okay im gonna go get into bed and get the cards out, oh I should probably get some water and snacks if im gonna go super hard on rin tonight with goldfish and slapjack

IM ACTUALLY SO GOOD AT THOSE TWO GAMES IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF

k im done teacher, peeeeeeace out oh wait and p.s give me a a+ or rin's gonna kill me

PCE OUT YO

wait nvm still forgot some shit fml

len kagamine was here  
wait whats the date  
hmmm december 5  
okay this was assigned last week so

len kagamine was here  
november 30 2010

kk now im done !

PCCCCCCCCCE OUT YO

* * *

**A/N: **THIS WAS EXACTLY MY ROUTINE WHEN I WAS DOING A PROJECT ON THE FRENCH REVOLUTION IN SOCIALS, LIKE, NO JOKE.

Anyways, sorry if this was a really boring and lame and disappointing chapter, but I had so much fun writing this. Just saying. 8D

Leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press back button, whatever you want. But if you do the first two, Len will follow your tumblr and he'll let you join in his and Rin's game of hardcore card playing. 8DDD


	3. Call of Duty

**A/N: **merry christmas everyone :) :) :)

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything surprisingly

**Warning: Swearing, and some mention of pregnancy. **:\

* * *

_#3 – Call of Duty_

_Meiko asks what the twins want for Christmas and she regretted it. "What the hell is COD?"_

* * *

It was a week until Christmas and the twins were asked for what they wanted for the year.

Rin replied, shrugging, "Hair clips, some candy, oranges... The usual, I guess."

Simple. That would come true.

Len beamed, and sure, that was usual; but somehow the boy looked more excited than he was in previous years. And when he stated what he wanted, everyone knew why.

"I want the new COD game: Black Ops." He replied happily when he was asked. Seriously, his grin was so big, Meiko thought it would break his jaw or something.

But it faded before it could when he was acknowledged with a bunch of confused faces.

"What the hell is COD?" Meiko finally spat. He wanted the stupid boy to say what he said every year: _"Nothing, the usual. I just want to be able to eat at least four bananas on that day without you guys getting mad. And I guess, I want Rin to top that off, but that's not really part of my wish; since Rin _is_ already mine." _And then Rin would blush every year he said that, and then Meiko would be good to go for shopping.

But noooo. He just _had_ to want something different this year that Meiko didn't even _know_ about, let alone _heard_ about.

Len stared back at the group with a grimace, clearly taken aback. "What? You guys can't be serious." He spat, furrowing his brows. "You don't know what _Call of Duty _is?"

His response was a shake of the heads in unison.

The blond scrunched his face up in disgust, and gazed at them, his cerulean eyes widened. "You are all missing out on the greatest thing in life." He voiced slowly, like every word in that sentence was so important, they all had to be clearly spoken.

And that's when Meiko just ignored he said anything. "Okay, kid, you get your four bananas this year."

"No!" Len cried, "Fuck bananas!" _That_ was a total _first._ "Oh wait, never mind, I guess I could eat them while playing the game..." Then he zoned out, picturing the thought in his head.

"Listen, you stupid kid." Meiko spat, twitching in irritation. "You can get your four bananas and have Rin just like every other year, and that's that." She confirmed, to which Len groaned.

"Have Rin? Nah, that's alright, I'll let her free for this year." Everybody in the room gasped in surprise; that was another first. They all shifted their attention to Rin, curious to what her reaction would be.

Yet instead of getting angry, she just sat in her chair, fixing the barrettes in her hair, not even paying any attention to the abnormal situation that was happening in front of her. But when she noticed everyone's intense gaze focused on her, she scanned their expressions, baffled.

"What...?"

Another first.

"Plus," Len continued, making everyone shift their attention back to him. "Didn't you guys hear the news?"

The brunette crossed her arms and cried, "_Fuck no. _Who the fuck watches the _news?_"

Kaito raised his hand since for the past few weeks, there was this article on the news about ice cream. But Miku swatted his hand away before Meiko saw it.

"Well, apparently back in October, the news said teen pregnancy went down 50% because of COD's new game: Black Ops." Len explained, before adding, "So I might as well let go of Rin this year, if I want her to be part of that percentage." He shrugged, "Hey, it's better for you guys _and_ us. One less kid to take care of, and one less person to be a mother. Which, in this case, is Rin. Also, I'll be so concentrated on the game, I won't even be thinking of getting Rin pregnant! So I think this game is the best thing, everything works out, and there are no complications or problems..." He paused, then muttered: "Or additions."

The family stared back at the fourteen year old boy in astonishment, their jaws hung low.

Then Miku squealed, eyes lighting up. "Rin doesn't have to be a mother this year! That's a good thing, right guys?" When no one replied, the teal-head added, "I mean, like, I couldn't really come up with a good baby name this time, so it's a good thing Rin won't be a mother this year!"

Silence was heard in the household after that.

After a few moments, Len tilted his head a bit, trying to look like a cute, innocent, lovable puppy.

"So, that's what I want for this year, Meiko-nee."

Meiko growled hearing her name coming out of his mouth sweetly. She knew she should have never asked the twins this year. She should have just bought the usual: barrettes for Rin, and bananas for Len.

And that would've been that.

Now what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**A/N: **bad plot.. :\ but I had fun writing this one. xD oh, and the news is true, but it happened way back in october orz

annnyways merry christmas guys! 8DDD

Leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press the back button, whatever you want. I'll come over to your house on midnight with presents if you do the first two though! 8DDD


	4. Air

**A/N: **LOL I UPDATED AGAIN WTF ? XD

but thats because its the twins birthday today ! 8DD HAPPPPYY BIRTHDAAY LEN AND RIN ! 8D

k, an idea i got from a conversation i had with one of my friends on christmas... it's pretty much a crack. read bottom a/n for my excuse

enjoy the randomness and the lack of editing and laziness and yeah

**Disclaimer: **no

**Warning: randomness, crack, swearing, what is air.** LOL tumblr |D

* * *

_#4 – Air_

_It's the twins' birthday, and Len isn't really in the mood._

* * *

"Len~" Rin called sweetly as she burst into her brother's room, to which she found him still curled up asleep inside his banana themed covers.

He probably stayed up really late again playing COD, the present he got from Meiko on Christmas.

Rin skipped over to the sleeping boy and, with a devilish smirk, she kicked her brother's back. "HEY YOU."

The boy yelped, feeling pain as he jolted from his peaceful position, sitting up to face his violent sister. "Rin! What the shit are you doing in my room! And why did you just kick me!"

The said person dropped down to sit on the side of Len's bed, before lowering her face to make eye contact.

"Len, you're awake!"

Len growled, "Of course I'm fucking awake, you just ki–"

"And I'll do it again if you don't shut your mouth." Rin interrupted, a smile still plastered on her face, but her voice dripped with annoyance.

Len glowered at his sister, he didn't get what was happening at the moment at all. "...Okay, what do you want, Rin?"

Immediately, Rin changed back to her cheerful, perky self. "It's our birthday! So, Happy Birthday Len!"

"...Oh. Uh, Happy Birthday to you too."

Then Len glanced away, shifting back to his sleeping position, as if thinking that his sister would leave after he acknowledged her.

But she didn't.

Instead, she drooped her face inches away from his, and muttered, "So... did you get me anything?"

In this situation, if Len had told her the truth, which is, he didn't get her anything, he would've surely gotten kicked again. So quickly, Len struggled to think of something.

"Uh... Wait, you have to get out of my room first." Len groaned as he sat up once again and turned to his sister, his eyes locking with hers, before he motioned for her to get off his bed and outside his room.

She was suspicious. "Why...? Can't you give it to me while I'm in your room?"

"No," Len tried to think of an appropriate reason. "Uh... It's a surprise."

"Oh! Okay then," and with that, Rin got off, smiling, before leaving his room, closing the door behind her. "It must be something good, huh, Len?" She muttered, when she was outside.

"Uh, yeah..."

...

"Okay, so what is it? Can I come in now?"

"No! It's right in front of you!"

Silence greeted him. "... The bathroom?"

"No! Like... it's … uh, okay Rin, what is air?"

"... What does that have to do with anything."

"Just answer it!"

"... Er... I breathe it?"

"Is it useful?"

"Well, yeah, duh, Len. Without it, we'll die."

"Exactly!"

Rin was growing impatient. "Where are you going with this, Len Kagamine?"

"That's your present, Rin. Air."

...

...

...

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, Len Kagamine?"

"Why would I be? Air is the greatest gift you could ever receive, right? Like you said, without it, we'll die." Len sighed, and shifted back into a comfy position on his bed. He dragged the covers, and proceeded to go back to sleep.

"So, Happy Birthday, Rin."

And then Rin kicked the door open.

"You have three seconds to spare before I beat you to pulp."

* * *

**A/N: **LOL idk I wrote this at 4 in the morning

... what is air 8D LOL U MAD ?

.. okay, i should really stop it with the tumblr jokes...

anyways, happy birthday len and rin ! 8DDDDD

Leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press the back button, whatever you want. But if you do the first two I'll give you... uh... LOL idk... cookies? ... yeah sure why not. er, OMNOMNOM, hurry up and get the cookies before they're all gone 8DD


	5. Strategy

**a/n: **happy chinese new year ! :)

this chapter has nothing to do with today's date though oh whoops

oh well, enjoy

**disclaimer: **red pockets are awesome

**warning: bad plot and dominant len and irrelevant to chinese new year **and yeah, something like that

* * *

_#5 __–_ Strategy

_In which the twins fight over the remote control._

* * *

"Uh, no. I wanna watch Blue's Clues, and you're _not _changing my mind."

Rin clutched onto the remote control in her hand tightly, so it was secured in her hand, and no one could ever take it from her to change the channel.

Which in this case, was Len.

The boy growled in irritation. ___His _favourite show was starting in less than five minutes and yet his sister was still being a hog. Groaning in dissatisfaction, he tried to reach out for the remote once again, only to be shifted away from his grasp when his action caught his sister's sight.

"Give me the fucking remote, Rin!" Len barked in exasperation, gritting his teeth, his anger rising by the second.

Rin only responded by calmly shaking her head, "No, you can watch Spongebob anytime. Blue's Clues only come on once a day."

And with that, Len's anger flared. His eyebrows furrowed, and his deep sapphire orbs narrowed into a menacing glower. He was ready to tear his sister to shreds. She didn't even know what she was talking about. And, today's Spongebob episode was the one Len's been looking forward to all week, and yet, Rin wants to watch a Blue's Clues episode that's probably been replayed about a thousand times.

But just as Len lifted up his arm, a thought suddenly struck him. He pondered over the idea, before smirking, his eyes brightening again.

It was a minute before his show would start, it's now or never.

Len didn't even have to reconsider his plan.

"Rin," Len curled the tip of his lips upwards, leaning closer to the said person. Then slowly, his hand inched closer to her, before grasping her wrist into his palm, wrapping his fingers securely around it.

His action caused her to jolt from her position, and her calm expression was finally slightly twisted into fear. It showed in her eyes, as she stared back at him with alert, not knowing that she was now vulnerable in his grasp.

And she didn't answer him, which gave him more chances to lean closer and closer to her face, his lips slightly open.

By now, Rin's face wasn't focused on the television anymore, but instead, was focused on her brother's lips. She didn't notice that her face was flushed in red, until Len had announced it.

He chuckled, obviously amused. "You're blushing." His smirk widened, and he continued to lean toward Rin.

"I-I, um..." Rin desperately searched for something to say as a comeback, but to no luck. "I-"

Len interrupted her before she could finish. "Are you going to hand over the remote now, Rin?"

And almost immediately, Rin perked up. "No!" She refused quickly, her nervousness disappearing.

But what she didn't know was that her answer was a part of his plan.

Len clicked his tongue in amusement, before placing his lips just an inch away from hers.

"Well, Rin. Since you're not going to give it to me directly..." He paused, watching her reaction.

Then he heard her gasp when he was so close, she thought their lips would collide. But instead, he whispered, his other hand now crawling to someplace where she had finally shifted her attention from.

_"____Then I'll just have to take it for myself."_

And with that, Len grabbed the remote from his sister's hold, and quickly switched the channel, the familiar theme song of his favourite show filling the background. Then after doing what he had planned, he threw the remote across the room, and it landed somewhere on the carpeted floor.

Rin thought her heart would burst out if Len had inched any closer. It was beating rapidly, thumping against her chest, as she gazed up at him, her cerulean orbs fusing with his own.

Then after a moment of silence between the two, the background was now replaced with Spongebob's voice. But Len hadn't shifted his attention to it. Instead, he was still pinning Rin against the couch, his hand still grasping tightly on her wrist.

Rin finally spoke, her throat dry from holding her breath for so long. "Okay, you got the remote, Len... And now you can watch your show. So get off me."

But Len didn't move. He just continued to stare at her, his chest rising with every breath he took.

"L-Len...?"

And with that, Len finally closed the space between them, placing a gentle kiss on Rin's lips; his grazing softly against hers.

When they separated, Rin quickly turned away in embarrassment. "G-Geez! Y-Your stupid show is on, g-go watch your episode!"

Len smirked at her comment, and leaned into her ear which was now exposed in front of him. Rin flinched when she felt his hot breath against her appendage, and she shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Nah," Len growled out, his voice low and husky.

_"____I'd rather watch you."_

* * *

**a/n:** oh my god the ending was so crappy what is wrong with me

anyways happy chinese new year to those who celebrate it 8D

leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press back button, whatever you want. if you do the first two though, i'll give you a virtual red pocket okay? okay :)


	6. Monitor

**a/n: **school is horrible but it's finally spring break.

written a long time ago

oh and i was too lazy to change my genres so enjoy some angst

**disclaimer: **what even

**warning: character death, angst angst angst and more angst**

* * *

_#6 – Monitor_

"_Please... Don't leave me..."_

* * *

She watched him intently, with furrowed brows, her eyes glued to him. She stared at him as he panted uneven breaths, ragged, and he stared blindly back up at her.

"Please…" The girl pleaded, now grasping his weak hand. She trembled in fear as she felt the bony fingers under her own. Tears started to well up in her eyes at a fast paste, leaving her vision blurry.

"Please…" She repeated; this time more of a mutter. "Don't leave me…"

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to squeeze the tears out, and they did; as they streamed down her face. She was frightened at that moment, she couldn't speak anymore. She had no strength. She just continued to watch him, and all he did was stare back at her hopefully.

But what snapped her sight away from him was the faint beeping she heard. Quickly, she turned her head to the monitor, watching the former jagged line slowly, gradually, becoming flat.

More tears streaked down her face as she shifted her attention back to the boy.

And what she was met with surprised her.

He was smiling. Smiling like how they used to smile when they were happy. Smiling like how they used to smile after a great laugh or a joyous moment. It brought her back memories. The memories of him and her. ___Her _memories of him and her.

_Their memories._

The boy opened his lips slightly; weakly, and murmured to her, "Rin…"

She watched as his eyes welled up slightly, and then, slowly, a tear fell from his eye as he blinked, and trickled down his cheeks.

The girl held back her urge to sob. She struggled as she tried to say something back to him, before it was too late.

Then, for a moment she ignored her tears; like they weren't there. She curled the corner of her lips back at him. Choking back her grief, she quietly replied, "Goodbye, Len."

And with that, all Rin could see was the faint smile he had left her, and all she could hear was the lengthened ___beep _in the distance.

The line on the monitor was complete.

___Goodbye._

* * *

**a/n: **it was my first time writing something sad okay so im sorry if it's bad

leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press back button, whatever you want. if you do the first two, len will come back to life.


	7. Heat

**a/n: **uh here's something funny to cheer up the the mood from last chapter cause len does not deserve to die ok im sorry i wrote that when i was sorta depressed one day like i am now because school is stressing me out a lot auuuuuuugh i hate poetry

but anyways this is an idea that i got from this one day where it was actually pretty hot and looked like summer even though it was still spring but now it's barely sunny out anymore, last day we got thunder/lightning and i had to wonder if it really was april or are we back in october

ok anyways, this is in rin's pov, enjoy!

**disclaimer: **sushi rabu

**warning: pwp and there's a sorta perverted len in the car with rin **ok yeah that'll do

* * *

_#7 – Heat_

_Rin is stuck in the car with Len._

* * *

The heat is unbearable. It literally like, tears through your skin and – I don't know, it's just so hot!

I mean, come on, sun, give us a break! It's just the starting of spring, and yet you're blazing hot like summer! What's even more torturing is that we have to go in and out of our house at _least_ five times a day.

_Five times a day! _At _least! _Ugh!

Oh, and guess what makes all of this even _worse_? Guess. I'll give you three tries.

What's that? Len? Len Goddamn Annoying Shota Kagamine?

My, you're correct! We think alike.

But yeah, I'm not kidding, nor am I exaggerating. He is being the most annoying asshole in the whole goddamn world right now. It's frustrating!

How frustrating, you ask? Well imagine being in a car with suffocating heat, that's literally _choking _you, and has no working _windows_; and then imagine having a certain stupid, immature, blond kid sitting right next to you who won't stop talking!

Imagine it! Isn't it the worst scene you can possibly be in?

Well, guess what. That isn't the worst of it.

Guess what he's doing that makes me irritated. Here, I'll give you another three tries.

Hmm? Did you say _flirting?_

My, you!

Oh god, _no_. Of _course _not that. Of _course. _I would just shoot myself in the head if he was.

Too bad I don't have a gun.

...Yeah, you're right again. I don't know if you guessing that correctly is a good thing, though.

But anyways, he unfortunately _is _flirting with me.

_His own sister._ He's _flirting _with his own_ sister_. I mean, how wrong is that? Seriously, that's like, what's that word...

Twincest, yeah.

That's _disgusting_.

And guess what's even more disgusting?

The fact that he is _my _brother.

You know what? I'm just gonna say it. I've been holding this word in since I'm not supposed to swear, says Meiko; who's a hypocrite since she swears like, 24/7.

Well, fuck.

Okay? I said it. _Fuck_.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Len practically _whined_ like a horse or something as he called my name, dragging out the syllables, making him sound _extra _retarded and dumb than he already is. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."

"What do you _want_, Len." Wow, I never knew I could sound so bitter. I should talk to him in this tone more often.

...

Good, at least he's not answerin–

Wait, did it just become _hotter?_ If that's even possible, but...

My ear–

"I want _you_."

Holy mother of _god_, I swear my body just jumped right out of its skin.

"_What the goddamn fuck Len what are you doing get away from me or I swear to god I will shove my road roller so far up your ass you will–_"

"Mmn, that's sounds _wonderful, _Rin." I could practically hear the _smirk _in his voice. "We should try that sometime, _ne~_?"

"Get _away _from me, you ass."

"Oh my, Rin, what a nice nickname for me. I feel honoured!"

I swear to god this kid will be dead before he can even walk out of this car. My god someone kill him. Or me. Wait, okay, not me. I'm innocent. But him? Yeah, he's all yours, buddy. You can kill him. Shoot him right in the heart or something. Oh, or maybe right in the middle of his face. That way his annoying bunch of clingy, squealing fangirls can finally be all like "o ew he ugly now noooooo!1!1!" and then kick his ass instead of respecting it.

Ugh, what is he doing now? Is he coming closer to me? Oh my god, ew. Get away from me.

Yeah, that's right. How do you like my hand in your face? Yeah, yeah, I thought so. I can just literally rip that smirk off your face right now–

What the _fuck, _is he _licking _my _hand? _I don't think I've ever pulled my hand away so fast.

"Ew, what the _fuck_, Len!"

Oh my god is he _pouting?_ What is he, a _girl? _

Oh wait, that was kinda obvious, but... _gross._

"You know, you shouldn't swear that much, Rin. Meiko said so." He gave me his stupid annoying grin.

Oh shut up you hypocrite, you swear even more than I do.

Damn, I actually wish that Meiko, Kaito, Luka, and even Miku, even _Miku, _not that I have anything against her but man is she annoying; and she has leeks with her like 24/7, and guess what, she _hits _you with them, and they hurt like a _bitch_. But seriously, _leeks. _Why _leeks _of all things? _Leeks_!

But yeah I wish they get their asses back in the car _soon_; or even better, _right now_. I mean seriously, are the studio meetings really _that _long? And why did they even bring me and Len along? I could've been at home eating oranges, taking a cold shower, relaxing under air conditioner, watching TV; anything would be better than being stuck in this hot _car _with my annoying _brother_ who won't shut the hell up and stop going close to me and oh my god what the fuck does he think he's doing oh my god _what _is he doing I swear to _Jesus_–

"Let _go _of me _right now_, or I swear to god Len Kagamine, I will make _all _your _bananas_ turn into _leeks."_

"Psh, Rin, you swear to god a lot of things but it never actually happens, so you should stop using that phrase."

_Who in the right mind would hug someone in a car that's like, _burning?

Len, that's who.

"Len, let go of me and your balls will be spared."

"..."

Ah, silence. That means he's reconsidering my threat. Which is real, by the way.

"...Nah, I know how to stop you anyway."

Oh fuck you Len.

I bet you he's smirking with that stupid smirk of his that he uses 24/7 on everyone no joke all he does everyday is just smirk smirk smirk and it's so annoying and stupid and dumb and shit it's getting really hot.

I guess a push could do something right. Well, it's worth a try.

Okay never mind, I just made him laugh instead. "Rin, you know that doesn't effect me, right?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Uh, what should I say ne– Wait, what?

Did he just say "okay"?

Wow, I never thought it'd be that easy–

Okay I take back what I said is he blowing air onto my _neck?_

This is so wrong in so many ways, but...

Hey, it feels nice.

Except for the smirk on his face. Len, stop smirking into my neck.

"Aww, so it takes something like this to calm you down Rin?" He's teasing me, I know it. Especially when he's saying it with that tone of voice. "Shall I keep doing it then, Princess?"

I nod even though I felt like punching him in the face and giving him a bloody nose and a black eye and oh maybe a broken nose too yeah that'd be nice.

Okay, okay, I admit, I guess maybe being in the car with Len isn't that bad sometimes.

Take note of the sometimes.

* * *

**a/n: **lol idk /le shrug

and uh go canucks go!

leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press back button, whatever you want. if you do the first two izaya will call you at midnight and tell you that he loves sushi and fat tuna ok

ok.


	8. Clouds

**a/n: **writer's block is eating my brain away.

**disclaimer: **i ate a banana the other day, it was _awesome_.

**warning: pwp, swearing, slight sexual themes, constant rambling, and writer's block.**

* * *

_#8 – Clouds_

_It was just another typical day for Rin Kagamine._

* * *

Rin sighed, resting her back against the tree in their backyard as she gazed up into the bright blue sky above her; larks flying by, clouds floating across, sun shining– it was truly relaxing. A light breeze blew past, and she smiled, the temperature was just right, not too hot, and not too cold.

"That one looks like a sheep."

Oh, right. Scratch the relaxing part. Nothing can be relaxing when a certain blond boy is standing in front of you, interrupting your peacefulness.

Rin slowly moved her gaze onto her twin brother, only to find him grinning back at her. "That one looks like your ass," Rin replied, her voice monotone, as she blindly pointed to a random cloud behind him.

"Seriously?" Len went along, faking his surprised expression as he turned around and looked up, eyes searching. "I knew my ass is so hot and firm that even the cloud gods would try to shape themselves into it! _Damn_, I'm popular."

"You mean, _un_popular. Look in a mirror sometime."

Len smirked, "Already have. It's addicting actually, since I'm so fucking hot. I swear I get more and more attractive every time I look in one. If I wasn't me, I'd go for me."

Rin snorted, setting her gaze back to the sky. She finally focused her eyes on one very familiar looking cloud, squinting up at it as she studied the way it was shaped, the way it rounded at the ends, the way the edges curled fancily, elegantly, artistically, _deliciously_; and suddenly, it came to realization–

"That one looks like an orange. Like, really, _really_ much." Rin discovered, immediately lifting her hand to point at the cloud she was examining at. And it was not like she was expecting Len to respond to her, but she couldn't help but glance at his way when silence – yet not exactly, with the birds chirping and all – answered her instead.

What she found was a Len still looking up at the cloud she had pointed to about a moment ago _silently_, which was unusual, but not like she was going to complain about it. It's harder to get him to _stop _talking than to actually _talk_.

But then again, Rin sort of disliked it when she was ignored. "Hey, I said that one looks like an orange _owning a banana_." Okay, the statement wasn't all true, but at least half of it's right.

"In other words," Len replied after a brief pause, startling Rin. "You're saying, _that one looks like me and you having sex_."

Right. This is why Rin shouldn't have complained. Plain silence would've been much, much better than Awkward silence.

"...Okay, I take that back," Rin sighed, clearly regretting that she opened her mouth when she had an opportunity to actually get Len to shut up. "I meant it looked like a cloud. Just a simple, boring, gray, dumb cloud."

Len gasped, making Rin jerk from her position at the sudden sound. "How mean, Rin!" She watched as Len's hands dramatically rose up to his chest, his mouth agape. "Clouds have feelings too, you know. That simple, boring, gray, dumb cloud you just insulted could actually be a complicated, interesting, not-gray, _smart_ cloud, instead! And that same cloud you made fun of was us having se–"

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry, it's a cool cloud, okay?" And Rin decided to continue the compliment when she saw Len start to ease up, arms dropping back to his sides. "They're all cool and awesome, _happy_?"

But whatever Len was feeling, it sure didn't look like happy to Rin. He just stood there, head tilted up to the surface again, eyeing, scrutinizing, _silent_. And Rin sure learnt that whether she liked being ignored or not, she was definitely not going to make the same mistake by complaining how she didn't get a response _twice_.

But when Len finally moved, starting towards her, Rin starting planning to make a speech appreciating the beauty of the clouds above them, all the while slowly shifting herself as far away from him as she possibly could. But instead of glaring at her, or signaling that he was going to do something _dreadful _to her for insulting such a small thing, he just sat beside her and turned to look at her. She was certain that he was probably studying her bewildered expression, her eyes wide, her jaw set, her teeth sunk down into her bottom lip; and no doubt that he was laughing inside, thinking to himself: _What a ridiculous look. What a dumb face. Maybe I'll run her over with my giant horde of screaming fangirls. That'll teach her a lesson before she decides to insult those poor, beautiful clouds, their feelings hurt, their egos broken; innocently swaying ever so lightly in the sky, so peaceful, so relaxing, so carefree, so wonderful, so–_

"Rin–"

Snapped out of her reverie, Rin panicked, "U–Uh, I meant, those clouds are, just, so, uh, so, b– _beautiful_! Yeah, um, how do they, uh, um, f_–_float so freely across the sky? I mean it must be wonderful, huh, to be able to get away, escaping their troubles, floating everywhere without having to worry about anything. Like, it must be _awesome _for them, they've probably been to China, or, or, Tokyo, or, uh, you know, maybe even America or something–"

"_Rin_," Len repeated, this time more sternly, his eyes glimmering even under the shade of the tree.

"I'm sorry, okay? Clouds are beautiful, they are beautiful, awesome, cool, amazing species. They are just so wonderful, and uh," carefully, Rin followed the next part of her plan, trying to slowly inch herself inconspicuously away from Len, while trying to catch her breath from all that rambling. "Uh, I wish I could, um, b–be them. Someday. Yeah."

But before she was able to move, Len grabbed her wrist, causing her to jolt and to shift her attention back to him. "_Rin_, _look at me_." And she did; obediently, too.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at him with alarmed eyes, her heartbeat gradually increasing. _Were his eyes always this blue? They look like a sky... Like, a sky in his eyes, or his eyes _in_ a sky, or his eyes _are _a sky _in_ a sky... something like that. And, uh, and his pupils are the, the... I don't even know. Maybe they could be the sad cloud I just insulted? Anyways, but wow, his eyes are like almost an exact replica of the sky... I wonder if my eyes are like that, too. 'Cause that'd be pretty cool. ...Man, what did I just even think of? Jesus, am I poetic or _what_? _–

"It's okay, the cloud gods accepted your apology." – _I should be a poet or something_–

Wait, what? "What."

Len smiled, "I said, the cloud gods accepted your apology. Aren't you glad? And plus, they also said we should have se–"

"What."

Yeah. Totally scratch the relaxing part out.

The day _was _beautiful; the sun _was _shining, the larks _were _singing, the clouds– oh, forget the clouds, and the light breeze _did _make the temperature feel just right; but _no_, the day _wasn't _"truly relaxing" at all.

For Rin Kagamine, it was just another typical day.

* * *

**a/n: **i hate writer's block, but hi i love you guys.

leave a review, some constructive criticism, flame, press back button, whatever you want.


	9. warm and bittersweet

**a/n:** it's been a year oops (sorry i've been so busy and stuff) also, sorry i was too lazy to capitalize this!

**warnings: RUN ON SENTENCES BECAUSE I TEND TO DO THAT A LOT SORRY also me trying to write love but i can't because i suck**

* * *

_#9 – warm and bittersweet_

* * *

on cold winters, windows fogging and snow piling beneath feet to cover the rusted ground; christmas lights dancing around the rooftop and houses lighted with families together, all cozy and warm around the fire; rin and len watch, hands intertwined, eyes blinking out the glass of the windows in the living room, cold to the touch.

it's something about the laughter in the house (miku and meiko, mostly, whenever kaito did something rather stupid), the gentle rustle, breeze, through the trees, the green and red flickering on and off, alternating; it's _something_ about everything, the smiles and presents and ornaments hung, the frost temperature that surrounds them, but also stirs up a warm feeling down the pit of their stomachs, something that says _happiness_.

"it's cold tonight," len mutters absently, his thumb tracing lines down rin's palm, soft and gentle and a little tickling, but it's all that makes rin curl a smile. len seems to turn in time to see it happen, and he blinks, but mirrors the curve of rin's lips with his own. "do you want hot chocolate?"

"sounds good," rin nods, and tugs len's hand with her own in the direction of the kitchen.

len hums enthusiastically, "tastes good, too," and rin laughs at that, light and fluttery and it makes len's stomach flip and coil at the sound, melodic and kind tones that yelled _rin rin rin _in his ear, and len wants to hear it forever.

(_and he can_.)

he follows rin to the kitchen, watching as her shoulder-length hair sways with movement, blonde and thin and refreshing, interesting; and len could watch her all day.

miku glances at them from the stove, spatula in hand (and len breathes in the smell of meat sizzling atop the pan), and smiles cheekily, "i know what you two want. come on, shoo shoo, i'll do it." she pushes them out of the kitchen lightly, and when she leans down to whisper to them, her hair just barely reaches the tiles. "how does extra whip cream sound? just make sure to finish it before kaito and them come back, okay?"

they watch her make it, the grounded chocolate mixing with warm milk creates an intoxicating smell, and she grins at them both as they watch her stir the sugar in with hungry, interested eyes. "gosh, it's like you haven't drank hot chocolate in a billion years or something."

(rin says it underneath her breath, and len barely catches it, "_maybe we haven't_.")

they lie on the couch after, side by side, tv on some ice cream show (kaito insisted he'd get to tape it), and mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. it's hot, steaming, and the whip cream slowly dissolves in the heat by each second, but somehow, len thinks it isn't as warm and comforting than the palm of rin's hands; the palms of their hands together.

he gazes into his cup, cocoa swirling around the cream, and when he closes his eyes and takes a short sip, he inhales, long and deep.

it smells of something sweet, kind of like rin's shampoo or her soap (bodywash, body lotion; len doesn't know the difference), lingering on her skin or the layers of her hair, but at the same time, not quite, not like rin at all; because rin smells of oranges, all tangy and citrus and sweet, and _this_ smells just like a mug of hot chocolate.

(_but len realizes why it reminds him of rin; because they both make his insides curl, makes his insides feel happy and warm and it's a feeling len love_s.)

rin hums and len looks over, watching her face flush and her lips curve, and she turns to him and smiles deeper, eyes bright and blue and len can never believe his looks the exact same because rin's always looks like the perfect shade, kind and twinkling and beautiful.

"your hot chocolate's going to get cold if you keep staring at me," she says, giggling, and len wishes he could kiss her voice.

"let it."

her eyes crinkle at the corners and it's something len sees often, but he couldn't resist the urge as he leans up and kisses the small creases, soft and brief.

he doesn't pull away after, just stays for a while, mug in lap and hands resting on the bone of rin's shoulder. he hears her breathe in and out, watches as she leans into his touch, eyes closed and hands clasped tight on her cup.

he leans in closer, a breath away from her ear and he kisses it, smiles as she shudders a little.

"i love you."

it's not him who says it because it's light and airy and quiet, and his chest tightens, full and elated, and he doesn't know whether to breathe in or breathe out. he watches her fingers from his peripheral view, thin and long, wrapped around her cup; watches as the hot chocolate whisper mists of heated air, _secrets_, to him, words sugary and bittersweet and _warm warm warm_.

(_just like their love_.)

he breathes in.

"i love you, too."


End file.
